1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cutlery and associated accouterments. More specifically, the present invention relates to cutlery having multiple features and functions. The present invention incorporates the utility of a knife, a fork, and a spoon in a unique and novel fashion not disclosed in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is reticent with a number of patents and inventions that describe the combination of a knife, a fork, and a spoon. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,964 issued to T. Maruyama on June 11, 1985 is a typical example of such prior art. Maruyama teaches a number of cutlery items all based upon a scissor concept. Although exemplary of the prior art, the Maruyama invention has little if any relation to the present invention.
More applicable to the present invention are some of the U.S. Patents disclosing knives in combination with forks. U.S. Pat. No. 57,918 issued to J. S. Jennings on Sept. 11, 1866 is such a reference. The Jennings disclosure describes a knife pivotally connected to a fork that operates via a scissor action. The knife blade is forced into the food by the downward action of the scythe-type blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 96,134 issued to J. McMorries on Oct. 26, 1869 is more exemplary of the present invention. However, even the McMorries invention is far afield the present disclosure. McMorries describes a rotable, circular knife attached to a shaft. The fork is pivotally attached to the same shaft. Thus, when the food is impaled by the fork, the user can force the knife into the food and cause it to cut via a repetitive lateral motion. The present invention incorporates a fork in substantially the same axis as the shaft. Moreover, the present invention incorporates a motorized action wherein the knife rotates about the axis containing the fork. Thus, the present invention differs considerably from the McMorries disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,565 issued to A. Przybylek on Dec. 9, 1919 discloses a fork in combination with a knife. The actuation mechanism of the knife utilizes a gearing mechanism wherein the downward axial force of the user is translated into the rotary sweeping motion of the knife. A spring is included so that the knife may return to the rest position after the cut has been made. Przybylek differs from the present invention in many ways as well. However, the primary distinction between Przybylek and the present invention is the motion of the knife. The Przybylek knife operates much the same as the McMorries knife; it moves in a lateral direction. The present invention offers a combination of components wherein the knife moves in a rotary fashion about the axis of the fork.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,153 issued to E. G. Parker and R. Stroppel on May 25, 1920 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,533 issued to P. E. Coursen et. al. on May 16, 1926 each disclose forks in combination with knives. As with the Przybylek invention, these disclosures utilize knives which cut in a lateral direction. As a result, the present invention is equally distinguishable from this invention as it was from the Przybylek disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,640 issued to A. S. Kramer et. al. on Apr. 9, 1968 discloses a knife and fork combination wherein the knife is electromechanically operated. Save this single feature, the Kramer et. al. invention does not relate to the present invention. It is offered as an example of motorized cutlery.
The present invention offers a unique and novel approach to combination cutlery that is electromechanically operated. The present invention incorporates a fork an a fixed axis. A spoon is disposed adjacent the fork. The spoon has a cutting knife blade disposed at its bottom most portion. Upon actuation, the spoon/knife rotates about the fork to cut the material in which the fork is impaled. As a result, the food is cut to dimensions appropriate for consumption. The fork is spring loaded so that it extends beyond the cutting edge when the combination cutlery of the present invention is in a rest position.